Evil and Nonsensical Insanity
by Tsunami Shadow
Summary: Me and The Crimson Lugia decided to write a fic together and it turned out far weirder than we planned...
1. The Mysterious PersonPokemonWhatever hes...

Bruno: help me.  
  
Koga: Sqeak?  
  
Tracey: Where are we?  
  
Brock: I don't know.  
  
(whatta shocker)  
  
Tracey: Whozzat?  
  
(The mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever I am.)  
  
Brock: Uh… Okeey… Can you help us? We're kinda tied uside-down on   
telephone poles.  
  
Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she is: Uh, no.  
  
Koga: Sqeak?  
  
Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she is: Stop that inferior   
Squeaking!!!  
  
Koga: Sqeak? (covers mouth quickly)  
  
Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she is: Argh! (fires some   
type of water ball with electricity surrounding it at him, and it   
burns the ropes to pieces and Koga falls to the ground.)  
  
Brock: O_o  
  
Tracey: o_O  
  
Bruno: O_O  
  
Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she is: That's better. Now,   
bow before me!  
  
(ropes magically disappear from the poles, and they fall to the   
ground, worshipping her.)  
  
Brock: All hail the Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she is!  
  
Tracey: We are your loyal servants, Mysterious   
Pokemon/person/whatever he/she is!  
  
Bruno: What they said.  
  
Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she is: Good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Karen: Lance, where did Koga go? There's a very annoying little   
kid who wants his autograph. '~'  
  
Lance: O_O  
  
Karen: Lance, where is he?  
  
Lance: O_o  
  
Karen: LANCE!!!!!!  
  
Lance: o_O  
  
Karen: Argh! (storms out angrily)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Author's Lounge~*~*~  
  
Shadow-I LUV Ash Ketchum is playing on her nice, little computer   
with her Neopets! ^-^  
  
S-ILAK: Hm… He… CHEATED! (Pushes the Accuse button) Drat!  
  
(TCL walks in)  
  
S-ILAK: I thought Zafaras were supposed to be lucky… -_-  
  
TCL: Whatcha doin?  
  
S-ILAK: Loosing at cheat.  
  
TCL: Wanna play me?  
  
S-ILAK: Yeah, but we need two more people.  
  
TCL: I've got it! How about... er... No I don't...  
  
S-ILAK: I'm using my Zafara, Aya_Saffire.  
  
TCL: And I'll use MY Zafara, Elite_Four_Will! ........Don't ask...  
  
S-ILAK: I won't.  
  
TCL: Argh! We'll just call Corrector9Yui and... someone else with a   
neo account... *thinks*  
(C9Y appears)  
C9Y: HULLO! (her Wocky, Eterniteon, appears)  
TCL: We still need one more person!  
(they think.)  
(they think more)  
(they think their very hardest)  
(they pass out from an overload on their tiny brains) (A/N: No   
offense! I was mostly talking about meself! ^_^ -TCL)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Somewhere... just somewhere~*~*~  
  
Will: Oh lookie! A giant Xatu! (looks into binnoculars)  
Morty: That's nuttin. I see a shiny Lugia!  
Will: ...eh...?  
Morty: (points to a strange-looking red Lugia)  
Will: I think that's TCL.  
Morty: ...  
Morty: ...  
Morty: ...  
Morty: ...Oh.  
Will: what's SHE doing here? o_0  
Morty: I don't know.  
TCL: Ah! Morty, Will! We're playing Cheat! Wanna play?  
Morty: Who's we?  
TCL: S-ILAK, C9Y, and I.  
Morty: I'll come!  
Will: No thanks. I'll... stay here. Yeah, that's it.  
Morty and TCL: (shrugs)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~Author's Lounge~*~*~  
  
S-ILAK: You is SOOOO Cheating, TCL!  
TCL: (eyebrow goes up, and shows S-ILAK her discarded cards. They   
are a five, a five, and another five.)  
S-ILAK: Oh, darnit.  
TCL: What was that about me lying about three fives? Here, have some   
cards. 8-D (hands S-ILAK the discard pile, which is incredibly   
enormous)  
S-ILAK: (groans in mental agony and falls on table)  
TCL: Poor you. (pats her on the back) But that's okay because it   
happens to me all the time too... (glares) you know which cheater I   
HATE the most on Cheat? Kalora. THAT STINKY KAU! She almost never   
beats me, but sometimes she comes deathily close. I hate goody-two   
shoes ugly moo cow... (glares again)  
S-ILAK: o_0  
TCL: ...Please stop that.  
S-ILAK: Sorry. ^_^;;  
C9Y: (plays 4 fives) I WIN!  
TCL: See, it doesn't matter, Yui won.  
S-ILAK: Yeah. (drops her enormous hand of cards in the deck)  
TCL: What do we do now?  
S-ILAK: Let's see what everyone else is doing.  
TCL: Sounds good ta me! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Who knows where?*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
S-ILAK: Uh... Where are we?  
TCL: I dunno.  
S-ILAK: Umm...(teleports both her and TCL to Indigo Plateau)  
TCL: Good idea. At least we know where we are. (looks aorund) WHERE ARE WE???  
S-ILAK: Er... It looks like Koga's Gym...I've never been in here before.  
TCL: Let's go see if Karen's in her gym.  
S-ILAK: Okay. Maybe I'll loose another round of Cheat!  
TCL: O_o  
  
*~*~*~*~*Wowie! In Karen's GYM! (who would've guessed?)*~*~*~*~*  
  
TCL: Karen?!  
Karen: Ugh...  
S-ILAK: Wazzup?  
Karen: Ugh......  
TCL: Helloooo (waves hand in front of face) Whazza matta?  
Karen: Headahe...Ugh... Lance... (faints) X_X  
S-ILAK: O_o  
TCL: o_O  
  
~*~*~*Lance's Gym (you wouldn't have guessed, right?)*~*~*~  
  
S-ILAK: Okeeyyy...Lance? What's up with you?  
Lance: O_o  
TCL: Are you alive?  
Lance: o_O  
S-ILAK/TCL: WAKE UP!!!!!  
Lance: O_O  
TCL: ugh. I'm gonna regret this...(makes Lance come to his senses with a swoosh of her hand/wing.)  
S-ILAK: Lance, why have you been googly-eyed?  
Lance: X_X  
TCL/S-ILAK: O_o  
  
~*~*~*~*Back to the controlled ones*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock: Ummm... Where did the Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she might be go?  
Tracey: I dunno.  
Bruno: Koga's still out cold.  
Tracey: Ooohhhh... I gotta sketch this. (takes out evil mutant sketchpad and starts drawing the X_X Koga)  
Koga: Sqeak?   
Bruno: Hey, he's awake!   
Koga: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRACEY'S PUTTING ME IN HIS SKETCHPAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tracey: O_o  
Koga: Bruno, why are we hanging out with these...these... COMMON people???  
Bruno: I dunno. Bye! (runs away from Tracey and Brock, screaming)  
Koga: Wait for meeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*Karen's gym. Because... I said so*~*~*~*~*   
Karen: Ugh... Major headache... (clings to head and moans) I need a glass of water... (begins to vacuum the wall) Ah... Nice... cool... waterrrr... (faints)   
*~*~*~*~*In Lance's Gym*~*~*~*~*   
Lance: X_X   
Lance: X_X   
Lance: X_X   
(enough with that)   
*~*~*~*~*Author's Lounge*~*~*~*~*   
TCL: Oh, S-ILAK? I got another evil idea.   
S-ILAK: Yeah?   
TCL: Lets... Lets... On second thought... I don't.   
S-ILAK: Well, let's think of something!   
TCL: Wanna go torture Tracey?   
S-ILAK: Not today.   
TCL: Wanna try to sell glowing carpets to the smelly xylophones?   
S-ILAK: Not right now.   
TCL: Wanna eat pogo sticks and dance in the liver pool?   
S-ILAK: Maybe later.   
TCL: oh. Well then you think of something.   
S-ILAK: Wanna play cheat again?   
TCL: Come on... Yui and Morty already left. You know them... At least, I think so... Why don't we go play pranks on everyone else?   
S-ILAK: I guess. I'm bored.   
TCL: I know that.   
S-ILAK: Feh...   
TCL: Meh...   
(TCL teleports them somewhere else)  
  
*~*~*~*~Somewhere off the coast of somewhere else~*~*~*~*  
  
Koga: Um... Bruno? I think we went the wrong way.  
Bruno: What makes you think that? There's Mommy! (starts huggin huge, wooden statue.)  
Koga: Squeak? (runs off again, in the opposite direction)  
Bruno: (realizes statue isn't his mommy) Meep! (runs after Koga)  
  
~*~*~*~*~ I don't really know where, so let's just say my gym!^-^~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TCL: I'm bored. -_-  
S-ILAK: I'm willing to do something unbarably stupid.  
TCL: What?  
S-ILAK: Uh... Let's go torture Tracey and Brock!   
TCL: (huge evil grin) YAY! (teleports them both to whereever the heck Tracey and Brock are.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Where T&B R~*~*~*~*~  
  
S-ILAK: Hey freaks.  
Brock: Whozzat? Is that the Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she is?  
S-ILAK: Uh... Yeah. '~'  
TCL: Who's that? His mom?  
S-ILAK: (wolfly head grows ten times bigger) HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TCL: It's YOU?  
S-ILAK: Yep. I was torturing them. Koga was Squeaking too much.  
TCL: He ALWAYS does.  
S-ILAK: Duh!  
Tracey: Uh... who's your friend?  
S-ILAK: (same voice as when she was Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever he/she might be) SILENCE THY MOUTH, FOOLISH SKETCHING ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tracey: Meep.  
Koga: Squeak...   
TCL and S-ILAK: (death-glares Koga)   
Koga: Meep...   
TCL: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's have some fun! (ties Brock to a tree and sends the tree floating down a raging river)   
S-ILAK: Oooh! (grabs Tracey, rips all of his sketches, and paper-cuts him a bunch of times)   
TCL: This is fun! ^_^   
S-ILAK: You said it! ^_^   
(both continue having "fun" for a while)   
~*~*~*Karen's Gym*~*~*~   
Karen: I need some Tylenol... or aspirin... (grabs some cereal)   
(Lance sticks his head in Karen's gym)   
Karen: (grabs a cross) Back! Back, evil spirit! O_O (waves the cross at him menacingly)   
Lance: Meep. (retreats)   
Karen: Bwahahahahahaha...   
~*~*~*Author's Lounge*~*~*~   
TCL: Sooo... what should we do now? It's a really boring day...   
S-ILAK: Just like every other day...   
TCL: We've tortured Brock and Tracey, driven Lance and Karen out of their minds, bored everyone else involved to death... what happened to all the good things in life?   
S-ILAK: For now, let's go... eat...   
TCL: yay! Cookies! ^_^   
S-ILAK: You have to share!   
TCL: Nuh-uh! Cookies ALL MINE!   
S-ILAK: (same voice as when she was Mysterious Pokemon/person/whatever she might be) SILENCE!!!  
TCL: Fine, I'll share.  
S-ILAK: You'd better. Then I'll share my root beer and my Mommy's yummy cookies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meep! Ookeeyy... This is from the very derranged minds of Shadow-I LUV Ash Ketchum, and The Crimson Lugia...  
  
TCL: Um... Nobody has reviewed.  
S-ILAK: GASP!!! But It's sooooooooooooooooooooooooo KOOOOOOLLL!!!!!!! I tink  
  
~The Crimson Lugia & Shadow-I LUV Ash Ketchum 


	2. Shadow is mUtAtInG! no Ashy nun more?

S-ILAK: ROOT BEER!  
TCL: COOKIES!  
(both start eating/drinking rapidly)  
  
~*~*~*~Karen's Gym~*~*~*~  
Karen: Ugh... I had the worst nightmare...my head hurts.  
Lance: (pokes head through door) Are you normal yet?  
Karen: (suddenly goes into weird trance) BACK, evil spirit! BACK!! (runs at him menacingly waving cross)  
Lance: Meep. (slams door)  
Karen: (snaps out of it) I need some painkillers. (looks in medicine cabnet)  
  
~*~*~*~Somewhere...no one knows~*~*~*~  
Brock: Ugh.(rubs head and looks around) Where am I? How am I still alive?  
Strange voice: Ug! Urrgg!! Ugg Tyranu Evavu!  
Brock: O_o  
Strange Voice: UUG!! (runs at him, waving a deck of cards)  
Brock: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (runs off upstream)  
Strange Voice: (thinking) All I wanted was a game of Tyranu Evavu.  
  
~*~*~*~Author's Lounge~*~*~*~   
TCL: Such a beautiful day... (points outside to ridiculously stormy weather) and we have no one to torture...   
S-ILAK: that bites.   
TCL: Yeah.   
S-ILAK: I'm going to go find Tracey and give him fatal paper cuts.   
TCL: oh, okay.   
S-ILAK: Be back soon.   
TCL: bye!   
(S-ILAK runs out with a bunch of paper, hoping to paper cut Tracey with it)   
TCL: I think I'll... go for a walk. Yeah, that's it.   
  
~*~*~*~Somewhere...just somewhere~*~*~*~   
Will: (still on safari, or something) (looking through binoculars) Oh wow! It's... (takes a closer look) Tracey... o_0   
Tracey: (cut up in a zillion different places) Will! I can't take any more abuse! (breaks down, crying)   
Will: uh... o_0 (drives off in his safari car thing)   
Tracey: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!   
(S-ILAK arrives on the scene again)   
S-ILAK: Oh, there you are, Tracey!   
Tracey: Please don't hurt me...   
S-ILAK: Do you consider giving you more paper cuts hurting you?   
Tracey: yes...   
S-ILAK: In that case, yes I am. (brandishes paper happily)   
Tracey: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (runs) SOMEONE HELP ME!   
S-ILAK: NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
~*~*~*~Karen's Gym~*~*~*~  
Karen: Ahh...I feel much better. ^-^  
Lance: (sticks head through door for third time) Karen?  
Karen: WHAT!?! I just got rid of my headache, leave me alone!  
Lance: You did all that weird stuff from a headache?  
Karen: What weird stuff? '~'  
Lance: O_o  
  
~*~*~*~Somewhere...Maybe somewhere else~*~*~*~  
TCL: Nice day for a walk...   
(bolt of lightning comes shooting down and zaps a nearby civilian)  
TCL: What a PERFECT day.  
(three more bolts come down, zapping a few more people, and they lay there in a pile of ashes)  
TCL: Who's THAT?  
Person: Please...help me...canibal after...me...(faints)  
TCL: Oohhh...sounds like Brock! (revives him) Hi Brock!(grins evilly.)  
Brock: Meep! TCL! (starts running)  
TCL: Oh,no you don't! ^-^ (does Psychic thingy and Brock stops in his tracks.)  
TCL: hehehe...I get to have "fun!"  
Brock: help.  
TCL: (readies Crimson Aeroblast) Brocky is going to go Boom-boom splat-splat. I dun like Brock. It's one of the only things I don't have in common with PinkScyther. ^_^   
(some time later, little bits of Brock are... scattered everywhere... and TCL is laughing evilly.)   
  
~*~*~*~Karen's Gym~*~*~*~   
Karen: (watching TV)   
Lance: (sticks head in) GOOGLYWART!   
Karen: (stare at Lance)   
Lance: (blink)   
Karen: (blink)   
Lance: (blink)   
Karen: (blink)   
Lance: (blink)   
Karen: Ooookaaay.... now can you please get out of my gym?   
Lance: Make me!   
Karen: Don't make me sic my Umbreon on you!   
Lance: Eeee! (runs back in his gym)   
Karen: I really must set a lock on my door. (grumbles)   
  
~*~*~*~Somewhere. 'Nuff said.~*~*~*~   
Will: Oooh! A Multi-colored Pikachu! O_O   
Tracey: (appears out of nowhere) I gotta get a sketch of this!   
Will: HUH? I thought TCL was paper-cutting you to death!   
Tracey: I was reincarnated with the extreme magic of fanfiction-ness.   
Will: ...Forget I asked.   
Tracey: (thinking) he's not killing me, yet! Maybe people are actually starting to like me...   
Will: (takes out a chainsaw) Now get outta my safari car! 8-(   
Tracey: Meep. (runs out)  
Tracey: (running back) BTW, it was S-ILAK that was paper-cutting me to death. (runs away again)  
Will: ....  
Will: ....  
Will: ....oh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author's Lounge~*~*~*~*~  
(next day)  
S-ILAK: Another Perfecto day. (stares unblinkingly out window) (Outside a big twister is sucking up a few people and a herd of Miltank)  
TCL: I know. But I'm BORED.  
S-ILAK: I've lost the location of Tracey, so no more fatal parecuts. ;_;  
TCL: I already blew Brock into a zillion different pieces, then revived him using the amazing magic of fanfiction-ness.  
S-ILAK: Well, we need to think of somethin`.  
TCL: Let's go see what Karen's up to.  
S-ILAK: Okies! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~Karen's GYM~*~*~*~*~  
TCL: Hiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! ^-^  
S-ILAK: Whaaassuuuup????  
Karen: (staring at TV)  
TCL: Karen?  
Karen: (looks up from TV) hi. (returns to TV)  
S-ILAK: Whatcha watchin`?  
TCL: Oohhh... Chappie from my fic! ^-^  
S-ILAK: I like this one! 8-D TRIAL OF ASH KETCHUM!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahaaaaaa  
  
~*~*~*~*~Err...Somewhere else~*~*~*~*~  
Will: (still on safari???) Oohh... A five-colored Charizard... O_o  
Tracey: III'mmm BACK!!!!! (grins happily)  
Will: o_O  
Tracey: What a pretty sketch this is!  
Will: (screaming very. Very, VERY loudly.) S-ILAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tracey: Meep! (runs away screaming, crying for mommy.)  
Will: Peace and quiet.(continues looking through binoculars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Karen's Gym~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TCL: That was funny.  
S-ILAK: Ash is freaky.O_o  
TCL: I thought you loved him.O_O  
S-ILAK: GASP!!! Maybe...I dun know. '~'  
Karen: Zzz...  
S-ILAK: What's up with her?(Stares) KAREN!!!!!  
Karen: Zzz...(Mutters in sleep) boooooorrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg.....  
TCL: No really. It's about Mash Ketchup.  
S-ILAK: (stifers a giggle) I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!  
S-ILAK: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
TCL: Oh, god. I think she's finally snapped...(teleports herself somewhere...)  
S-ILAK: Hey!! Where'd she go? (shrugs and turns into Umbreon)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere...All I'm saying...~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TCL: Geez she was freakin' me out. O.O  
???: Hey TCL!  
TCL: (jumps a mile high and turns around) WILL!!!!!!!  
Will: What? Can't I say Hey?  
TCL: Ugh! (teleports again)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Karen's GYM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
S=ILAK: (watching some random movie about Ash) Why do I like this dude again?  
Karen: (In her sleep) Dun ask me. (Huge drop of drool drops from corner of mouth) ZZzzzzz  
S-ILAK: Uh....Okies, then.   
TCL: Have you stopped acting freakish yet?  
S-ILAK: In which particular way?  
TCL: Laughing at a minor joke I made about your stupid absesses crush.  
S-ILAK: Yeah. Only that, though.  
TCL: ???  
S-ILAK: Duh, I'm still freakin' insane, otherwise I wouldn't be able to be in this fic.  
TCL: I'm more insane than you!!!  
S-ILAK: Whatever. Got and sharp paper??  
TCL: Is paper supposed to be sharp?  
S-ILAK: ...  
S-ILAK: ...  
S-ILAK: ...  
S-ILAK: ...  
S-ILAK: ...Yes.  
TCL: I didn't know that.  
S-ILAK: Well now you do.  
TCL: Okies! ^_^ Let's go find Tracey and Brock! ^_^  
S-ILAK: ^_^ (teleports both of them)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
That Was StRaNgE. Sorry it's been sooo long. School...Sux. Ugh.  
  
~TS & TCL 


	3. Random Tints of Insanity

Disclaimer: Me and TCL dun own nuthin but ourselves, and the freakish idea for this fic. Okies? Okies. MMUSA, Koga squeaks because....we said so. ^_^  
  
  
TCL: Oh BROOOOCCCKKYYY!!!!!!!! 8-)  
S-ILAK: Yo TRACEY!!!!! (brandishes paper)  
TCL: There you are, Brocky!!!! ^_^  
Brock:*Gulp* (high, squeaky voice) Help me!  
S-ILAK: HI TRACEY!! Whassup? (hides paper behind back)  
Tracey:(thinking)She doesn't have any paper. Maybe she's starting to like me! :) (normal voice) Hi S-ILAK!!!  
S-ILAK: Here, why don't you try some of this show paste? It makes you run extra-fast. 8-)  
Tracey: Okay!!! (sits down and lifts shoes.)  
S-ILAK: (takes out tube labeled: Super-Duper Highly-Sticky Instant-Drying Mega Glue) Here. (Pours all on his feet.)  
Tracey: Thanx!!! (stands up, and his feet won't budge.) Uh. oh.  
S-ILAK: Stay here!!! (walks over to TCL.) I wanna watch you torture Brock! ^_^  
TCL: Okies! ^_^ (strangely pulls a large tank full of piranhas out of her backpack_ Come here, Brocky!!!!!  
Brock: Meep! (starts running)  
TCL: Oh, no you don't! ^_^ (freezes him) (teleports him in front of the tank of piranhas)  
Brock: *gulp*  
TCL: YAY!!! (takes out can of Super-Yummy Piranha Treats) (dumps all of it on Brock, then throws him in.)  
S-ILAK: RUN FOR COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, just to make this still at a PG rating, let's just say it was raining red & Brock!!!! ^_^  
  
S-ILAK: ^_^ My turn!! ^_^ (runs over to where she glued Tracey) OH, DRAT!!!!!!!!  
  
It seems Tracey was so terrified he took off his shoes and ran away! Poor Shadow...  
  
S-ILAK: Me dun get to have no fun....;_;  
TCL: Poor you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere.....just somewhere...~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Will: That was SUCH a nice safari. Me saw lots of Kool Pokemon!!! ^_^ Will: (suddenly feel a soft clunk on head.) Ow! (looks up) Uh, oh! (It starts raining Brock on him. Myahahahahaa)   
Will: (Is covered in a sticky red substance that all of us are familiar with.) Oh, great. (drives off.)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Lounge~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
S-ILAK: (head on table, crying.)   
TCL: It's not that big of a deal. We'll find Tracey again. O_o   
S-ILAK: (suddenly perks up, smiling) Oh yeah!!! ^_^ Who's up for a round of cheat??? ^_^   
TCL: Me!!! ^_^   
S-ILAK: Who else???   
  
(C9Y Appears)   
  
C9Y: Me and Eterniteon!!   
S-ILAK: Me gonna do better this time!!! ^_^   
TCL: But you stink.   
S-ILAK: No. Me was in the mood to lose. ^_^   
C9Y&TCL: O_o   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Indigo Plateau~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Karen: (STILL WATCHING TV????)   
Lance: (Pokes head in.) GOOGLY-BRAIN!!!!   
Karen: (Looks away from TV) Didn't we already go through this??? Lance: *sweatdrops*   
Karen: GOOD-BYE!!!! (sics Umbreon on him)   
Lance: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Where ever Will is~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Will: Dang I wish I had a water Pokemon...   
  
(suddenly, by some miracle, a Starmie falls from the sky and konks him on the head. ^_^)   
  
Will: YAY!!!! Owch!!!! YAY!!!!! (turns to Starmie) Use Water Gun on me!!!   
Starmie: Hiya!!!   
  
(Also, by some unfortunate miracle, the Starmie knows no water attacks)  
  
Will: o_0 NOOOOOOOOOOO....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere...just somewhere~*~*~*~*~*~  
TCL: YO SHADOW! I found Tracey... 8-)  
Shadow: Myahahahahahahaaaaa....  
TCL: Now we shall attack! (takes out some paper)  
S-ILAK: HEY! I get to destroy Tracey, remember?  
TCL:You...little...fine.  
S-ILAK: (takes out lots of paper and pencils) I think I'll stab him with the pencils, too! ^_^  
TCL: I wanna avoid all the blood and guts, so I'm outta here. (takes out an umbrella and walks away)  
  
S-ILAK: Good idea. *uses Barrier* HI Twacey!!!! ^______________________^  
  
Tracey: OMG, HELP ME!!! (starts running)  
  
S-ILAK: Nuthing can save you now!!!!! Myahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lots of screams of anguish heard in the background*  
  
S-ILAK: Okay, me no messy, so I go bye-bye! ^_^ *teleports herself somewhere*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Karen's GYM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator: We see Karen's empty chair, with no Karen in it.....EMPTY??!! *faints*  
  
Karen: Hm....What was that all about? *walks into hallway*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Lounge~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TCL: I wonder what's taking S-ILAK so long?*thinking pose* Hmmm.......  
  
Lccorp2: She's probably making a clean job of killin' Tracey. *yawns*  
  
C9Y: Oohh...I wish I could help her.....  
  
Morty: Anyone home?   
  
C9Y: *hearts in eyes* I'm here Morty!!! *runs into his arms*  
  
Morty: Bai! ^_^  
  
TCL: O_o Some day I'll get used to that.  
~MEANWHILE~   
Darth Gary: *grabs a bit of this and a bit of that* Ha! I shall reincarnate the remains of my once great master Tracey! MUAHAHAHAHA!   
(evil laughter in background)   
  
Yui: *appears with Morty* YOU EVIL PERSON!   
  
Darth Gary: ...?   
  
Yui: HIYA! *she takes out a scythe*   
  
Morty: *releases his Gengar*   
  
Narrator: Thou shallt not be pretty.   
*screen fades out for a moment. When the static clears, we see Yui and Morty standing triumphantly on top of a pile of what looks like it used to be Darth Gary*   
  
Lccorp2: *appears* AH! HEY! YOU KILLED ONE OF MY FIC VILLAINS! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?   
  
Yui: Maybe... reincarnate him?   
*Darth Gary comes back*   
  
Lccorp2: ...Oh.  
~Author's Lounge~  
TCL: I'm bored and I have NO IDEA where Shadow is......  
PinkDragonFlames: *comes through door* I can't beleive it!!!  
TCL: What?  
PDF: I was just talking to Shadow, and she MADE me get her ROOT BEER!!  
TCL: Where is she? Do you know where she is? Can you tell her I've been waiting? Huhh? *explodes from asking far too many questions in a row*  
PDF: Oy. *revives her* One word: MSN  
TCL: That's three words.  
PDF: I need an asperin. *walks away groaning*  
~somewhere.....just somewhere~  
Voice: Muahahahahaa!!!!!! I SHALL DESTROY ALL INSANITY!!!!!!!!!  
2nd Voice: Yes, Master. Our plan will succeed. *bows*  
Voive: Bwahahahahahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~Lance's Gym~  
Lance: *reading fan mail* *fake girly voice* Oh, Lance! I love you soooooo MUCH! You and Karen soooo make a cute couple!!!!  
Lance: O_o o_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies*  
  
  
That_Was______WeIrD.......Oo  
  
~Tsunami Shadow and The Crimson Lugia 


End file.
